


Ensemble Stars Ficember 2018

by eviruu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Aiming to get 1000 words for all prompts, Fanfic Challenge, Gen, M/M, Tags added as prompts are added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 01:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16801060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eviruu/pseuds/eviruu
Summary: Written based on prompts of @EnstarsFicember on Twitter. 31 different days of prompts, featuring every single character from the series.





	Ensemble Stars Ficember 2018

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Subaru considers offering his help before Makoto calls out with glee, “Aha! Got it~!”_
> 
> _“Are those stars?” Mao questions, lifting a finger to point at the four objects held in Makoto’s hands. They’re each about the size of his palm, slightly yellowish in color. They’re cut perfectly, the five jutting edges smoothly rounded._
> 
> In which Trickstar has a sleepover after the events of SS and look back on everything.

From the closet in his room, Mao takes out four sets of sleeping bags and sets them out on the floor. Subaru grabs one and rolls it out, knowing that Hokuto and Makoto have both done the same. 

It’s a usual routine by now; regularly scheduled sleepovers no matter if it’s for training or just for fun. This time though, it’s more just to relax. After all, SS is over. Trickstar is victorious.

It brings a smile to Subaru’s face just thinking about it. With all their hard work and determination, they’ve finally succeeded. Their suffering and endless doubt was not for naught.

Hokuto and Makoto have already settled down next to each other. Subaru crawls into his own sleeping bag and glancing to the side, he sees the last wink of the dark night sky filled with thousands of glimmering stars before Mao draws the curtains close, walking back to join them right beside Subaru.

There’s a period of silence as none of them speak. It’s not awkward by any means, just comfortable. They’ve grown to be that way with each other, from Venus Cup to DDD and now to SSS.

Subaru laughs at the thought and Mao shoots him a look, but it is not strange or demeaning by any words. “What are you giggling about?”

“Nothing, nothing~” he answers, making his voice sound more playful with a lilt. “Well, nothing that you don’t already know, Sari!”

“Somehow, I do understand what you’re getting at,” Makoto pipes in, his joyous voice floating around the room. 

There’s a sigh from the back of Subaru but he already knows there’s a smile on Hokuto’s face, “We’ve made it this far, after all.”

Hearing all their responses, Subaru simply amplifies his chortling, earning him a pinch on the cheek from Mao. The boy swats away his unitmate’s hand and crawls deeper into his sleeping bag, burying himself in the white of the blanket. 

A split second later, from the depths of his sheets, Subaru hears a muffled “Oh!” from Makoto’s side, followed by the shuffling of cloth. As soon as he shoveled himself in, Subaru peeks his out of the bag, noticing that Hokuto and Mao have also glanced towards Makoto’s direction. By the tables they had moved to the side, the glassed boy is scavenging through his bag, searching for some mystery item.

Subaru considers offering his help before Makoto calls out with glee, “Aha! Got it~!”

“Are those stars?” Mao questions, lifting a finger to point at the four objects held in Makoto’s hands. They’re each about the size of his palm, slightly yellowish in color. They’re cut perfectly, the five jutting edges smoothly rounded.

“Not just any stars!” Makoto announces, placing his hands by his hip in an proud gesture, the stars still held within his grip. One threatens to fall out onto the floor and he scrambles to scoop it up before it can. Once they’re all safely secured, Makoto clears his throat and continues. “I have some blu-tack with me too so I’ll show you guys what they do after we paste them on the ceiling!”

Immediately, Subaru jumps out of the sleeping bag with an excited shout, abandoning their previously neat arrangement. This triggers Mao to get up as well, though not without groaning, “We just organised these…”

Just as quickly, Hokuto is right by Mao’s side, placing a firm grip on his companion’s shoulder with a grin clear on his face, “No helping it now, we can put it back together later.”

They get in formation, already knowing what the plan is. Subaru in the front, Makoto in the back and Hokuto and Mao supporting by the two opposite sides. 

“Just like training!” Subaru exclaims and dashes back to the edge of the room. As soon as he touches the wall, he runs back to Makoto and jumps. “Heave-ho!”

Makoto catches him easily in his arms, a feat that wouldn’t be easy for their younger and more inexperienced selves. “Gotcha!”

At the corner of his eye, Subaru spots Mao moving in closer and he can feel Hokuto doing the same at the other side. They grab a hold of his thigh on both ends and hoist him on top of Makoto’s back.

“Ta~da! The legendary Trickstar is here!” Subaru raise his hands up in the air and waves it around as Makoto gains a proper hold of his legs. 

Mao’s laughing by his side and Hokuto gains a smirk as well. The leader raises his head to look up at the orange-haired boy, “It’s strange how we put in so much effort just to get the both of you in a piggyback position.”

“It’s the magic of the craft, Hidaka-kun!” Makoto winks. 

Leaning down slightly, Subaru snatches the four stars out of his friend’s hand and grabs the blu-tack pack that Mao reaches out towards him as well. Pinching out a dollop of the sticky adhesive, he sticks them to the ceiling, quickly attaching a star to each dot too. It forms a vaguely shaped square, filled with a quartet of brilliant stars.

After his work is done, he feels himself slowly being lowered done to the floor by Makoto. Subaru moves his body to flop onto the the row of pillows by the top of the sleeping bags as soon as , creating a mock impression of exhaustion.

Makoto walks towards the light switch to turn it off and the lights above them soon flicker out. Subaru feels a slight push as Mao settles into the bedsheets, trying to create enough space for himself and Subaru obligingly rolls to his own makeshift bed, grabbing the previously cast aside blankets from the floor to cover his body. Above him, he hears Hokuto crawl in as well and he’s sure that Makoto must have done the same.

“Look up!” Makoto says, in a more hushed voice though his pure, unadulterated exhilaration still leaks through. 

Subaru tilts his head upwards and he’s greeted by a small glow. The four stars are all now of a green hue, illuminating the otherwise dim and dark room. It’s a simple though beautiful sight.

“Glow in the dark, I see,” Mao gives a small hum and Makoto expresses his affirmation with a “yup!”.

An idea passes through Subaru’s mind and he beams devilishly, “With a view like this, Hokke should definitely... give a closing speech!”

“That’s a good idea! Hidaka-kun, let’s do it!” the blonde agrees almost straightaway and the two start chanting ‘speech’ over and over.

Mao chuckles, “You know you can’t deny them once they have such a demand. Besides, I agree with that notion too.”

Hokuto lets out a small cough. Subaru can already envision the blush on their leader’s face and giggles. 

“Alright, alright, I’ll give a speech,” Hokuto says and instantly, Subaru and Makoto clap animatedly, Mao joining in right after. 

“We’ve started from basically nothing, false beliefs and hard obstacles. However, no matter how tough the opponent was, ourselves included, we perservered and made it through. It started with proving ourselves to reforming Yumenosaki and now beating Eden. It’s been a painful journey but all four of us has remained resilent. We’ve all had our good moments too and bonded with each other through the numerous events and lives. With this, I am glad to be able to lead Trickstar and I am happy to be by your sides."

Subaru spins Hokuto’s words around in his mind. They’ve achieved their dreams. And the path is only paved in even greater ambitions. But... they can do it. That is because they are Trickstar: teammates, allies, and most of all, friends who can rely on one another while still staying proud and true.

Looking up at the ceiling once more, the four stars seem to shine even brighter.

With satisfaction gently settled over his face, Subaru whispers, his voice barely audible, “We are Trickstar.”


End file.
